Diffusing screens are used to redirect light and produce a desired spatial distribution of light intensity from a screen. Light incident on a screen is refracted or reflected as it moves from the screen into another media of transmission (e.g. air). By the use of a screen with a varied surface topography, light is sent in different directions, distributing the light across a range of angles relative to a plane of the screen.
A diffusing screen may be paired with an image source, such as a projection device, to distribute light for a projected image. In such applications, it is often desirable to distribute light evenly across a range of viewing directions relative to the screen. Therefore, diffusing screens are often configured to produce a Lambertian distribution of reflected light or the like.